Two popular methods of marketing newspapers are by door-to-door delivery and through newspaper vending machines. It is generally more profitable for a newspaper publisher to sell newspapers through delivery subscriptions, as opposed to sales through vending machines.
One method of offering home delivery subscriptions to those that purchase newspapers through vending machines is to occasionally insert subscription offers inside of newspapers that will be stacked in vending machines. It is the constant quest of newspaper circulation managers to make subscription offers available as often as possible for less money to the people most likely to take advantage of such offers.
This invention is primarily directed to a new product designed to help newspaper companies sell home delivery subscriptions to individuals who buy newspapers from vending machines. It might also be useful in providing other promotional information to those who purchase newspapers from newspaper vending machines.